


Ложь

by Caterin_a



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caterin_a/pseuds/Caterin_a
Summary: Ген поклялся быть честным хотя бы с самим собой [сборник драбблов, не связанных между собой].
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Kudos: 10





	1. Свет

Асагири Ген, разбери его Сенку на части, состоял бы сплошь из красивых слов и пустых обещаний.

В далёком прошлом это его устраивало, но сейчас, когда история делает кольцевую линию через каменный век, Менталист ощущает себя отвратительно беспомощным. Жизнь с нуля не задалась: он застрял меж двух огней, и, Ками свидетель, в обществе идиотов.

Ген закрывает глаза и мечтает проснуться, но все это — наяву. Миллионы лет стёрлись, словно и не было, а рука Сильнейшего Примата на его плече слишком реальная и тяжёлая.

— Асагири Ген, — говорит он, и волосы его щекочут менталисту спину. — Прошло три тысячи семьсот лет, но тебе по прежнему девятнадцать.

Своими словами Цукаса — среди зарослей, каменных пещер и земли словно влитой стоящий — оборачивает на Гена метафорический ушат воды.

— Понял, — с лицом номер шесть из своего актерского арсенала кивает Ген, хотя ни черта он не понял, и в голове у него стучит тарелками мультяшная обезьянка.

Вечером того же дня, когда Патлатый окончательно вводит его в курс происходящего, менталист измеряет шагами поляну и рвет собственные волосы. Мысль о том, что запись к парикмахеру придется отложить, скажем, навсегда, заставляет Гена нервно дёрнуть уголком губ.  
Наконец алое солнце перестает слепить глаза, а мир погружается в темноту до того мрачную и дикую, что Асагири невольно бросает в дрожь; он останавливается, словно очнувшийся ото сна лунатик.

Больше нет привычных огней большого города. Перед его потерянным взглядом простираются только черные небеса, пустынные горы, да дерево со странными засечками. Ген подходит ближе, поднимает руку в кимоно — оно колючее и жесткое, но выбор невелик — и тонкой ладонью фокусника накрывает выцарапанные на древесине числа.

«Год 5738»

Цукаса сказал: прошло почти четыре тысячи лет, — но подобная точность поражает Гена до глубины души, потому что нет иной возможности ее установления, кроме беспрерывного счета. Для такого нужен не мозг, а целый компьютер.

— Этот человек невероятен, — шепчет менталист.

— И я его убил.

Ген мгновенно натягивает улыбочку номер три и оборачивается на Цукасу, смотрит пристально и понимает — дрожь сожаления в голосе Сильнейшего Примата ему не послышалась. Эта мелочь отчего-то кажется нестерпимо важной; важной настолько, что мысли о вторжении чужака в личное пространство отходят на второй план.

Улыбочка номер три балансирует на грани едкой усмешки.

Ген начинает тянуть за ниточку:

— Кем был этот человек?

Лицо Цукасы становится жёстче, отрезает Гену доступ к информации через мимику.

— Мы не были знакомы раньше, но уверен, поладили бы, — начинает монотонный рассказ Примат. — Его разум велик, и я искренне поражаюсь ему.

Ген кивает в такт словам, складывает руки в традиционном японском жесте и мягко ступает ближе — тихо и осторожно, словно кошка.

— Как звали этого человека? — мурлычет Менталист, чувствуя себя в этом диалоге словно рыба в воде. Он увидел прореху в чужой броне, по которой ударит в момент, когда сможет сбежать, а он сможет, потому что жить в тирании с жёсткой иерархией — не его вариант. Вот только податься пока некуда.

— Ишигами Сенку. — почти с благоговением.

— Ишигами Сенку, — вторит Менталист. — Солгу ли я, сказав, что ты сомневаешься в его гибели?

О, редко когда Асагири Ген был настолько уверен в своих словах. Он поднимает тонкую бровь в ожидании очевидного ответа и скрестил бы пальцы, да только не верит в сверхъестественную чепуху.

— Нет, — признает Цукаса, отводя взгляд. — Я не сомневался в твоих способностях, Менталист. Ты подходишь для этой миссии как никто другой.

Ген своей фортуне не верит: ни когда на седьмой день новой жизни встречает живого Ишигами Сенку, ни когда понимает, от чего это имя из уст чужих звучит, словно имя божье, кое можно лишь шепотом в темноте.

Но затем Сенку, силам всем словно наперекор, зажигает в каменном веке свет. Ген глядит на него — ни выдохнуть, ни вдохнуть.

— Скажи, — лениво и вскользь, — ты боишься тьмы?

Ген разжимает руку на бешено колотящемся сердце и уверенно говорит:

— Больше нет.


	2. Цветы

Солнце сегодня палит невозможно — дышать нечем даже в обычно прохладной лаборатории, а сколоченный на коленке вентилятор способен лишь гонять жаркий воздух по помещению. Ген в моменты, подобные этому, любовно вспоминал родимый двадцать первый век, в котором кондиционеры были вещью обыденной, а на каждом углу стояли автоматы с минералкой и ларьки с мороженым.

Менталист уныло растекся подле Сенку и голосом умирающего просит исправить положение, но ученая рожа лишь указывает в сторону реки, мол, не мешайся под руками, я тут изобретаю велосипед и в одиночку вытягиваю на своем горбу цивилизацию.

Речка — это замечательно, даже великолепно, но в царстве науки впахивать нужно едва ли не хлеще, чем рабам на галерах, потому времени на купание безбожно мало. К полудню Ген готов был уже пускаться в пляс под бубен с деревенскими шаманами или в солнце плевать, лишь бы жара спала.

А остальным хоть бы хны: Кохаку ещё утром волосы в хвост высокий повязала и умчалась в лес охотиться, только лоскут синий меж деревьев мелькнул. Хром стянул рубаху и продолжил копаться в камнях, выискивая что-то «супер-научно-крутое». Ген же, гордо закатав рукава кимоно, продумал две трети собственного завещания и уже собрался зачитывать сие произведение Сенку, набрал в грудь воздух и понял, что силы его оставили.

«Вот так и умру, — думает он, глядя в потолок — молодым, красивым и неженатым. А труп не кремируют, потому что я так завещать не успел».

Мысль истлеть на солнце внезапно побуждает к действию — Менталист вскакивает, аки болванчик на панели автомобиля.

— Сенку, дружочек, послушай меня, выполни последнюю волю души страждущей и позволь успокоиться с миром, — выдыхает он, театрально взмахивая рукой. Цветы из рукава взлетают под небо.

Сухие лепестки рассыпаются лиловым звездопадом. Сенку осыпает ими, словно путника в метель: с ног до головы. Ошеломленный взгляд ученого выбивает у Гена смех, даже мысли о смерти и пустынной жаре уходят куда-то прочь.

Сенку косится на него странно и выдает короткий смешок. Он стряхивает цветы с плеч и быстро просит подать что-то в склянке с названием под сорок букв — Ген бы раньше скороговоркой выплюнул бы, а сейчас стоит взгляд на ученого кинуть, и Земля от чего-то начинает под ногами кружиться особенно быстро, язык к небу прилипает и щеки жжет.

«Цветы виноваты», — решает Менталист, и проворно начинает смахивать их с ученого. Руки слегка подрагивают, когда пальцы касаются лица: невесомо, почти нежно очерчивают шрамы над бровью и линию скул. Взгляд у Сенку внезапно становится слегка взволнованным.

Ген глядит в его глаза, и неловкий смех толчками вырывается из груди. С треском проваливается попытка убрать ладонь — вместо этого она начинает выписывать по чужому лицу узоры.

— Хорошо, что ты не носишь в рукавах орехи, — бормочет Сенку.

Ген хмыкает:

— Они в другом рукаве.

Вентилятор вновь прокатывает по комнате волну обжигающего ветра. Асагири наконец отнимает руку и прикладывает ее к собственному лицу, прикрывая алеющие щеки.

— Жарковато здесь, дружочек.

Он обнаруживает себя стоящим недопустимо близко к учёному и делает невольный шаг к отступлению, но Сенку вдруг хватает его за кисть и начинает вынимать из волос цветные лепестки.  
На его губах растягивается привычная усмешка, в голосе проскальзывают нотки дружеской издевки:

— А тебе идёт, прямо-таки первая красавица на селе.

— Как скажешь, лучшая подружка первой красавицы, — фыркает Ген. Внезапно лицо его принимает скорбное выражение:  
— Помру я скоро, — твердо говорит он, — если сжечь не сможешь, то хоть цветами обложки да по реке пусти, и то ладно будет.

Сенку удивлённо глазами хлопает и выдает:

— А в гроб хрустальный тебя не положить, принцесса?

Вопрос риторический, но Ген все равно отрицательно мотает головой. Только хрусталя вокруг ему не хватает, придумает же эта голова разумного сельдерея.

— И вообще, кто тебе умереть даст?

Менталист возводит глаза к потолку и накрывает руку, сжимающую запястье, свободной ладонью:

— А смерть спрашивать не будет, — мрачно выдыхает он.

Под его указательным пальцем быстро-быстро бьётся пульс учёного. Лицо же у Сенку спокойное, с озорной улыбкой и мягким взглядом.  
Он обжигает похлеще солнца в зените, и Ген, к собственному удивлению, подаётся вперёд и обхватывает Ишигами поперек груди, лицо пряча у основания шеи.

— Умер, — констатирует Менталист и носом ведёт вверх по кадыку.

Сенку смеётся где-то над ухом.

— Я тебя и на том свете достану.


	3. Химия

— Что сначала, — вопросительно протянул Ген, сложив голову на руки, а те, в свою очередь, на кафельный стол лабораторной, — кислоту или воду?

Сенку от такого вопроса аж перекосило.

— Я тебе сейчас в лицо плюну, — убийственно припечатал он, едва не навернув локтем бутылек с лакмусом. — Что произойдет?

Ген состроил выражение крайней задумчивости, потеребил пальцами уголок периодической таблицы и выдал гениальное в своей простоте:

— Я тебе в ответ плюну.

Тлеющая лучинка опустилась в колбу — раздался хлопок.  
Сенку улыбнулся и резко закрыл химическую посудину пробкой. Под внимательным взглядом друга он поставил ее в ряд к остальным двадцати, поболтал ёмкостью с оставшимся магнием и лишь потом, словно опомнившись, продолжил:

— Кислота сделает также.

Заинтересованный подобным поворотом дел, ученик поменял положение: теперь одна его рука подпирала щеку, а другая крутила бутылек соляной кислоты.

— Плюнет в меня?

— Ага, — химик растянул губы в пугающе воодушевленном выражении, — а потом обуглит кожу — вишенкой на торте.

Стеклянный бутылек тотчас был отставлен прочь. Сенку усмехнулся:

— Разбавленная соляная так с тобой не поступит, выдохни.

Ген скорчил рожицу: высунул язык и оттянул нижнее веко. Кому это было адресовано — кислоте или школьному гению — не ясно, но Кохаку, влетевшая в лабораторную под трель звонка, приняла жест на свой счёт.

Она звонко опустила стопку тетрадей на пустующий преподавателей стол, а затем полностью скопировала выражение лица друга — Сенку вдруг почувствовал себя волком в самом настоящем цирке.

— Кохаку, — выдавил он, когда пантомима начала набирать обороты. — Ты зачем пришла?

Заместитель старосты десятого класса общего профиля — девушка крайне подвижная и бойкая, кинула на Сенку беглый взгляд и широко улыбнулась.

— Я тороплюсь к сестре, так что только тетрадки занести; седьмой класс контрольную завалил — тебя, небось, опять впрягут в факультатив.

Параллельно она ритмично отбивала своими массивными каблуками ритм навязчивой попсовой мелодии. Ген хлопнулся лбом о ладонь, точно попадая на мощный «цок», и простонал:

— Кохаку, тебе бы два века назад за такие вести — голову с плеч без повторного слушания.

Девушка пожала плечами. Она ловко приняла из рук Сенку чистые пробирки и расставила их по местам. Оглядела лабораторную: шесть идеально чистых парт, двадцать одна колба с газом для завтрашней практической, Ген, накрывший голову таблицей Менделеева, и Ишигами, светалая голова всея района — оба в количестве одной штуки.

Ни удушливого запаха серы, ни разводов сажи по всему классу, ни битого стекла — типичное «посидим в лабораторной» главного дуэта класса завершилось просто, чисто и, чего греха таить, чутка скучно.

— Скоро он отберёт у учителей все часы, — хохотнула зам старосты, когда Сенку полез-таки в тетради.

Реплику он успешно пропустил мимо ушей, носом закапываясь в текст:

— Ошиблись в электронном балансе, не удвоили число отданных электронов — отсюда коэффициенты совершенно не те, кислород не сравнялся.

Ген сорвал с головы таблицу, нашел глазами кислород и тихо шепнул Кохаку:

— Ты поняла?

— Нет, но лучше не спрашивай: Хром уже ушел, сбагрить его будет некому.

Они синхронно тяжело вздохнули, понимая друг друга на каком-то духовном уровне: оба были совершенно бездарны в химии.

— Это база, между прочим. — вклинился Сенку. В его глазах горел знакомый огонек, знаменовавший собой невероятного объема речь, добрых две трети которой поймет лишь он сам.

— Сказал тот, кто взял МХО по приколу, — осадила его Кохаку. Она лёгкими подзатыльниками вытолкнула друзей прочь, вставила ключ в замочную скважину и быстро крутанула его против часовой стрелки, запирая дверь.

Время близилось к четырем.

Уверенным движением Сенку взял Гена за руку, а Кохаку подхватил под локоть, но девушка аккуратно вывернулась. С ощутимым сожалением она объяснила:

— Нет времени, Рури уже ждёт у главного входа.

Асагири, под шумок обвивая Сенку, точно виноградная лоза — стены, задумался и спросил:

— Разве она там не Хрома дожидается?

Глаза девушки блеснули так ярко, что составили бы конкуренцию энтузиазму Ишигами. Она, едва не подпрыгивая на месте, заговорила скороговоркой:

— О, обычно она так и делает! Влюблена без памяти, такая счастливая ходит! Но сегодня, — Кохаку авторитетно подняла указательный палец вверх, — мы договорились пройтись вместе. Сестры мы или кто? И так с этим учсоветом времени ровно ноль.

Под конец речи девушка сложила указательные пальцы с большими, наглядно иллюстрируя нужду в двадцать пятом часе. Затем, махнув друзьям рукой, она выскочила в коридор и исчезла за поворотом.

Какое-то время они молча шли по школьному двору, щурясь от майского солнца. Вместе с девушкой исчезла и вся оживленная спешка, точно солнечный зайчик пропал в тени.

Ген, ставший на весеннем воздухе совсем счастливым и чуточку сонным, мурлыкал под нос мелодию Кохаку.

— Любовь, — вдруг прервал его Ишигами ровным тихим голосом, — это химическая реакция, возникающая в человеческом мозге. Гипоталамус выделяет окситоцин, гипофиз — вазопрессин, продолговатое тело — серотонин и миндалевидное тело — фенилэтиламин. Совокупность гормонов дарит чувство влюбленности.

Он часто делал нечто подобное: вбрасывал случайный научный факт в их диалог, а потом пытливо, но осторожно наблюдал, какую реакцию вызовут его слова. Асагири в такие моменты хотелось погрозить ему пальцем и начать сокрушаться, картинно и в духе «ах, у кого же он понабрался подобного».

Хотелось, но не получалось, потому что глаза у Сенку сияли светом космическим, до которого Гену топать и топать пешком, а тут — только рукой подать. Да и зачем играть в театральщину, когда ясно — от него же и понабрался. 

— Когда понимаешь суть явления, —  
Свободная рука Сенку очертила окружность в воздухе, а другая — крепче сжала чужую ладонь. — Часть магии в нем теряется, переходит в разряд фактов.

Ишигами нахмурился, точно в голове его шел активный сбор тысячи мыслей в одну.

— Факт в том, что когда я вижу тебя, мой мозг начинает вырабатывать столько окситоцина, вазопрессина, серотонина и фенилэтиламина, что я, кажется, захлебнусь в них. 

Ген слышал биение своего сердца во всем теле, пока говорил на выдохе: «Что ж, Сенку, это у нас взаимно».


	4. Мятные пряники

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Модерн!AУ, в котором Сенку — скучающий психопат, а Ген разочаровался в своем профессионализме.  
> ❗Внимание! Серьезный ООС, нездоровые отношения, упоминание убийств. Вы были предупреждены.

Беда гения — скука. Сенку уяснил это в тринадцать, когда слетал до луны и обратно своим умом (и немного — деньгами НАСА). Беда гения — отсутствие мечты. Сенку уяснил это раньше.

Ему двадцать два, у него за спиной: целый мир, прогулка по Луне, место в НАСА и две беды. Ген спасает его случайно. Он, конечно, и сам не знает, что наивность его усмиряет чужую скуку. Просто любит, и этим слеп.

Асагири думает о себе: успешный человек, чуткий психолог, счастлив. Асагири думает: повезло.  
У везения есть цена.

I.

Гену интересно слушать научную болтовню до одури. Он не понимает от слова совсем, но вид Сенку — увлеченный, восторженный — зажигает внутри пожар. Ген в свои двадцать три полностью убежден, что нашел свое счастье и будет с ним умирать.

А когда понимает, как круто промахнулся, у них уже милый дом, кольца и штамп в паспортах, а ещё на полочках в скляночках — у Гена пальцы дрожат и стекло вслед за ними дрожит — в формалине плавают головы.

Склянка падает, а Сенку за его спиной недовольно цокает и руки складывает крестом.

У Гена от чего-то все таланты разом исчезают (про себя он смеётся — давно исчезли, раз очнулся, когда его носом ткнули).

Голос исчезает следом:

— Вместо капусты и вместо брюквы, — сквозь нервный смех цитирует он Гумилева.*

Обернуться к Сенку лицом не хватает сил. Под ногами осколки и много формалина; от него запах такой, что нос закладывает.  


Голова катится-катится, и звук издает, точно падает мокрая тряпка.

В ушах нарастает шум. Голова катится себе, Гену кажется — в никуда. Его тапки насквозь промокли, их уже только в мусор, и от этой мысли тоскливо, точно одежда — последнее важное в этом мире.

Время для маневра уходит песком сквозь пальцы, пока Асагири пытается мысли (хотя бы) связать. Он выдумывает чудные оправдания — мало ли, голова! У кого не было, поднимите руки?

Он бы поднял, да дрожь сковала. Сенку уже дышит в шею и руками, до последнего рубца знакомыми, опутывает плечи. Большие пальцы скользят по дуге.

Сенку шепчет на ухо спокойно:

— Все будет хорошо.

У Гена в желудке узлом оседает холод. Глупая фраза. Глупая и пустая — от нее ускоряется пульс и давление разом.

«Все», — левая рука гения оплетает запястье, ложится на вены и мягко поглаживает. «Будет», — правая оказывается поперек груди, превращая хватку в объятия. Ген осторожно хватает воздух короткими урывками. «Хорошо», — и подбородок опускается на плечо.

Гену впервые от близости Сенку страшно. От запаха мутит, тускло блестят в свете одной-единственной лампы осколки.

Ген чувствует кожей невесомый поцелуй и улыбку; Ишигами носом зарывается в волосы и сжимает запястье крепче.

— Идём пить чай, — урчит он на ухо тем же шёпотом. — Черный, с мятными пряниками.

Асагири хватает на слабый кивок. Его тело, напряжённое до предела, разом обмякает в чужих руках. Это уже не страшно.

Гораздо страшнее — голову повернуть к полочке, где таких удивительных скляночек — тьма.

II.

Часы молчат. Они электронные, и тикать им, собственно, не за чем. Ген помешивает ложечкой чай: сталь звенит, задевая стекло.

Кухня пахнет мятой, а руки отдают формалином. Испорченные тапочки покоятся в мусорном контейнере вместе с головой. Хочется о многом говорить, но часы молчат, и Ген молчит тоже.

Сенку цепляет указательным пальцем вазочку с пряниками, та скользит по белоснежной скатерти и оказывается в доступной близости. Ген пряники любит, но сейчас от еды воротит. Муж заправляет его черную прядь за ухо, касается мозолистыми пальцами щеки. Это лёгкое прикосновение отдает спиртом и холодом.

— Не заболел? — заботливо спрашивает Сенку, когда Ген отмахивается от любимой сладости слабым жестом. Гений подаётся вперёд и касается лба губами. Чувствует лёгкий жар. Хмурится. Ген не дышит.

Что в таких случаях делают?

— Голова, — голос срывается на кашель и хрипит, — чья?

Вопрос повисает рассеянно, вскользь. Сенку вертится в поисках пледа, но на кухне его нет; тогда он прижимает Гена к своей груди, растирает руками плечи, целует в макушку и отвечает, столько же вскользь:

— Та которая? Не расстраивайся, это был так себе образец. Новый сделаю. Ты только не переживай так — тебя аж трясёт.

По лицу Гена, спрятанному в изгибе любимой шеи, бегут тихие слёзы. «Новый сделаешь», — шепчет он, не слыша себя. У него под ногами словно бескрайний космос и невесомость. На деле — лишь подвал, где банки варенья стоят рядышком с головами.

III.

Теперь Ген, словно прозрев, многое замечает. Например, в голосе у мужа неприкрытая уставшая усмешка. Такая бывает у людей, которые однажды переполнились чувствами и лопнули, как лампочка. Выгорели.

Сенку легко смеётся, но в глазах сквозит мрачное ничего, и, Гену чудится, сверкает то самое битое стекло. Но на деле лишь блики мелькают.

Ген теперь знает: в подвале у них двенадцать голов. Капуста, варенье и мёд в наличии.

Он ластится под руку, жмурится до боли, до ярких кругов перед глазами, и считает удары сердца. Пальцами ведёт по широкой шее, давит на бьющуюся жилку — муж смеётся над ухом: «Жми, милый мой, сильнее».

Он бы, блядь, рад. Дай ему Господь храбрости через край, сжал бы крепко ладонями хрупкими шею, чтобы до гематом, до хруста.

Сенку бы понравилось. Он всегда до безумных решений был жаден. Говорил, улыбаясь: «В пылкости интерес. В красном — интерес».

Говорил, а пальцами скользил по рёбрам вниз, сжимал талию, оглаживал бока.

— Красный такой красивый. Я бы мир в нем заключил и, — губами касается уголка глаза, шепчет, — тебя бы в этом мире возвёл на пьедестал.

Руки у гения как своей жизнью живут, сжимают, гладят — Ген в этих руках теряется, точно в омут темный ныряет. Губы сухие шепчут: «красный, красный, красный». Вокруг темно, но стоит веки прикрыть, выдохнуть через рот неприлично громко, выпустить рвущийся стон — пролетают искры.

Шумит, рябит картинка перед глазами. Руки упираются в плечи, пальцы пачкаются в липком красном, пахнет железом. Страшно, если начистоту. И от этого страха — жарко и муторно. Сжать бы крепко ладонями шею…

…Отлетела бы голова.

*«Вывеска... кровью налитые буквы  
Гласят - зеленная, - я знаю, тут  
Вместо капусты и вместо брюквы  
Мертвые головы продают»

Николай Гумилев, «Заблудившийся трамвай».</


End file.
